Melons, because of their tendency to roll when they are placed on flat surfaces, are difficult to cut into segments suitable for consumption. A number of holders are known for immobilizing the fruit so that it can be cut into segments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,340 to Cloutier for example, describes a tray having ribs for supporting a melon while it is being cut. The tray however is not very effective in doing so when, for example, the fruit is wet and slippery or when the fruit is an irregular shape and does not contact the ribs along its entire length. In such cases, the fruit tends to roll or slide along the tray and is little easier to cut than if it is not supported at all.
I have invented a holder for melon which contacts both the lower and upper walls of the fruit. Sufficient pressure is applied to the upper walls to restrain the fruit from moving but insufficient to damage the fruit. While the fruit is held by the holder, it does not roll or move longitudinally but is immobilized. The fruit can be easily cut into segments while it is immobilized in this manner.